Proyectos a largo plazo
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Sokka tiene grandes planes para la tribu agua del Sur. Escena perdida del capítulo 2 The Headband. Sin spoilers de la tercera temporada.


**Proyectos a largo plazo**

-¡Katara, los mapas!

-Gracias, Sokka, estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño tropezón.

Sokka revisa los pergaminos en busca de humedad, tras el accidente de su hermana y el jarrón con agua.

-Son importantes -gruñe- y a ti no se te corre la tinta si te mojan.

-Tus cosas estarían a salvo si no las dejarás por todas partes.

-No son solo mis cosas¡también son los mapas que serán la clave para derrotar al Señor del Fuego!

-Aang es la clave para derrotar al Señor del Fuego, Sokka.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, el factor Avatar es una cosa -Sokka comienza a reunir sus mapas y pergaminos- pero los mapas son fundamentales para la guerra. Necesitas observar la posición y geografía del enemigo para preparar una estrategia.

-Si son tan importantes no entiendo como es que siempre terminan en el suelo.

-¿Disculpa? -La voz de Sokka hace eco al elevarse -¡Estamos en una cueva! -y alza los brazos, dejando caer nuevamente los mapas y pergaminos -¡No es como si tuviera una mesa para ordenarlos y alejarlos del suelo!

Del suelo y frente a Sokka surge un rectángulo tallado en roca, que al tener pergaminos sobre la superficie lisa da la apariencia de una mesa de trabajo. Toph deja escapar un suspiro de calculado fastidio.

-¡Gracias, Toph! -Sokka levanto los pergaminos que habían caído con la elevación de la roca, y Katara regreso su atención a la preparación de la cena.

Sonríe con burla desde la fogata.

-Apuesto a que cuando regresemos a casa todos esos pergaminos estarán en el suelo de tu habitación.

-Que graciosa, Katara -Sokka extiende los pergaminos sobre la nueva mesa- pero no estarán en mi habitación -si Katara hubiese estado más cerca habría visto el entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no estarán en tu habitación, Sokka? -Toph escucho el cambio en la voz de Sokka y sintió la vibración de su cuerpo a través de la tierra. Se acerca a él, intrigada.

-Ya que lo preguntas... -Sokka prácticamente corre hacia su bolso, con el interés de Toph dejando escapar su excitación sobre el tema. Rebusca entre sus cosas hasta dar con un pergamino que le muestra con orgullo.

-¿Tengo que adivinar? -Toph suelta un suspiro de genuino fastidio.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Katara se arriesga. -¿Es una estantería?

Toph se anima al escucharla. -¿Una estantería para guardar tus cosas?

-¡No es una estantería¡Es una biblioteca con un fuerte para protegerla! -Sokka dirige un movimiento de mano en dirección a Katara.- ¿No ves como el fuerte rodea la biblioteca?

Tanto Toph como Katara niegan con un movimiento de cabeza. Sokka entorna los ojos y guarda el esbozo de su proyecto.

-No importa -vuelve a gruñir- pero ahora saben que cuando regresemos a casa construiré una biblioteca. Ahí guardaré los mapas, mis pergaminos, y el pergamino de los maestros agua del Norte...

-No metas al pergamino de agua control en tus locuras, Sokka.

-¡No es una locura!

-Oh, Sokka, por favor. ¿Una biblioteca en el Polo Sur?

-Si hay una perdida y enterrada bajo el desierto, no entiendo porque nuestra tribu no puede tener su propia biblioteca -y con tono de sabelotodo agrega- además, ese pergamino es una pieza ancestral de nuestra cultura. Debemos estar orgullosos y compartirlo.

Katara deja de observar la olla y le lanza una mirada agria al escuchar sus propias palabras en su contra. -Bien. Pero más vale que tu nuevo fuerte sea mejor que el anterior.

-Lo será.

* * *

Finalmente la guerra termina, y Sokka tiene tiempo de "jugar con lodo", en palabras de Katara, hasta formar una tabla.

-¡Con cuidado! Me costó mucho trabajo -y se la ofrece a Toph.

-Es arcilla.

-Y mi plano de construcción para la biblioteca.

Los ojos se Toph se abren con sorpresa y curiosidad cuando Sokka toma su mano y guia sus dedos a través de las hendiduras.

-¡Puedo verla, Sokka¡Puedo verla! -aprieta el brazo de Sokka entre risas cargadas de emoción.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría¿Me ayudarás, verdad? Quiero que los cimientos sean firmes, alternando metal y roca. Aang y Katara me ayudaran con el hielo, y te prometo encontrar un sitio con suficiente tierra para que te sientas cómoda.

Sokka le habla sobre lo maravillosa que será la biblioteca y como la gente querrá congelarse en el Polo Sur solo por los pergaminos y libros que esta consiguiendo y escribiendo. Incluso le promete que ella también podrá leer, que hará todas las tablas de arcilla (aunque también está experimentado con cerámica) que sean necesarias.

-No creo que funcione.

-¿Qué? -a Toph le parece que Sokka suena herido- ¡Hace un momento dijiste que podías verla!

Toma su mano y le hace recorrer la tabla de nuevo.

-Así es, Sokka, puedo verla -Toph trata de no reír antes de decirlo- y sigue pareciéndose más a una estantería.

Sokka hizo todas las tablas que hicieron falta para la biblioteca, en base a los planos y dibujos del padre de Teo.

E irremediablemente, Toph se acostumbró a su caligrafía.


End file.
